


I'm glad you're here

by AlexaaBlak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, M/M, Post-Canon, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Secret Relationship, the author's first language is not English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaaBlak/pseuds/AlexaaBlak
Summary: Kageyama and Oikawa are meeting secretly.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 148





	I'm glad you're here

The sports stands in the hall came to life, the halls were filled with cheers of Karasuno fans. Kageyamie seemed that for a while the world stopped and only heard his heart beating. The players of Itachiyama Academy were standing on the other side of the grid like statues. Heads lowered and tears in his eyes. After the hard fight they fought, they fell before the crows. He was ripped from his thoughts by the scream of Hinata. 

"Shhaa!" Shhaa!! We did it!! " The whole team ran up to each other embracing and screaming. They did it. They defeated such strong rivals, after so much effort, they could finally enjoy winning. Of course it's not over, but at this point Kageyama wasn't thinking about what to do. At that moment, all that mattered was the satisfaction and the incredible joy. 

"Oi. Let's thank you for the game. "' Said Daichi who still had tears in his eyes like all . 

"Yes, yes. Daichi is right, we still have time to celebrate." Suga patted Tanake and Nishinoy on their shoulders to line up and join the rest of the team.  
"Thank you for playing !" A scream was heard across the hall and they turned to the fans to thank them for their great support and cheering. Then Kageyama saw his boyfriend in the crowd standing in the back and smiling broadly and when they caught eye contact Oikawa lifted both thumbs up and put out his tongue still have this stupid smile. The young quarterback couldn't resist and smiled at him. They looked at each other like that and it seemed perfect. For a while the thought that his boyfriend wouldn't come or come out of the game, that old feelings of anger and a desire to compete would come back and destroy what they were working so hard on, went through his head. But it wasn't Oikawa who stood there and looked as if he just wanted to jump over the stands and kiss his loved one. 

Hinata noticed the focus of his friend and the happy expression on his face. 

"Bokeyama, maybe don't smile so much or you'll still be there." He snorted with a smile that encouraged Kageyame to hit the redhead even more. 

"We won a tough match. I guess I have a right to enjoy it, idiot. "He replied without even looking at him. The lower man wanted to continue the conversation, but Ukai's coach interrupted them. 

"You boys did a great job. It was a real fight after which you deserve a rest and a meal. Get changed and we'll meet in front of our place and discuss the match during the meeting, but so far, congratulations again!" After these words that caused one more wave of joy in the crow team, the boys left the hall. Black hair looked at the fans again but Oikawa was no longer in his place.  
Karasuno's team was in the middle of the meal, laughing and remembering the match when Kageyama felt the vibration in his pocket. He quickly checked who the message was from and when he saw the sender his boyfriend was, he blocked the view on the phone, which did not escape the attention of Hinata sitting next to him. 

"Excuse me, but could I go out for some fresh air, please?"" He got up and leaned low. 

"Yes Kageyama-kun. Just don't go far, we'll finish dinner soon." Takeda sensei smiled at him and waved his hand at the door. 

"Of course. Thank you sensei." He said and bowed again, and then he left. 

The evening was warm and a pleasant summer wind blew. The playmaker immediately went to the park next door where Oikawa was to wait for him. His legs were tired and his muscles were letting him know about himself, but nevertheless he went as quickly as possible to the big cherry tree by which the most handsome boy that could exist for Kageyama sat on a bench. The light of the moon illuminated him and the cherry petals flew around sparkling in the light of a nearby lighthouse. 

When Oikawa lifted his head up and saw him immediately he stood up ''Tobio-chan! A great match you were as amazing as ever with the rest of them." He said and then he smiled at him with a smile that was reserved for their private moments, just for Tobio. 

"I have the best teacher, right?" Kageyama also smiled and grabbed him by the neck and hugged him tightly, whispering in his ear. "Thank you for coming and supporting me." 

Brunette grabbed the younger one by the waist and giggled quietly. "You don't think I'd leave you alone at such an important game. But for the future, don't hit the shrimp in front of all the fans, they'll still sue you for abuse of endangered species. "He was scolded by Oikawa with laughter. 

Kageyama blushed a little bit and cuddled up the boy's neck. 

"You know, I was very proud there." He kept talking. "I wanted to shout to everyone that this amazing, handsome quarterback is mine." He said his last words a little quieter and sadly. Both were hurt by the fact that they had to hide with their relationship. They were afraid when the world would take the message, even Oikawa's manager suggests they should stay hidden for now.  
Kageyama raised his head and looked deeply into the eyes of the other. For moments he just stared at them. They were so beautiful and looked at him with incredible tenderness and care that was beating from his boyfriend. 

"I love you, Tooru. "He stepped in and kissed him. They kissed long and passionately and wanted to show each other how much he cared about the other. 

"I love you, Tobio. " Oikawa said when they moved away from each other to catch air. "Most in the world." He kissed him on his head and held him in his arms. 

They stood there among flying cherry blossoms. Absorbed in themselves, in love, happy. 

Suddenly, Kageyama raised his eyes and thought he was going to get sick when he saw a fiery hair growing behind the bushes. He got upset and already started to panic that their secret seemed to be out and that they would suffer the consequences of it, but Hinata was frantic and showed his friend his thumb up. The black one snorted in his mind and answered with his middle finger. The redhead pretended to be insulted but held a smile on his face and made a padlock gesture on his mouth and then started to move back into the park. He looks like he's going to put a few more balls in tomorrow.


End file.
